


Payback

by bumblehead



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Violence, also after fight aftercare bc why not, beating the shit out of your best friend as payback?? sure, consensual fight, its like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblehead/pseuds/bumblehead
Summary: ]...]Without a second thought, Archie grabbed Jughead by his shirt’s collar and lifted his face to his level. Both of them frowned, Archie in his anger and Jug in fear and, surprisingly, intrigue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a terrible short thing i wrote please dont actually judge it idfk why it exists

“Jughead? What’s up?” Archie asked nervously upon seeing his ex-friend, sitting on his porch impatiently.  
  


“What’s up is I saw you, Archie. And Ms. Grundy. In the music room.” Jughead responded as he slowly got up, straightening his back and meeting Archie’s sight.  
  


“Dude, shut up, my dad’s inside.” He cut his response short.  
  


“Or what? What are you going to do to me, Arch?” He asked, his voice sounding both threatening and nervous.  
  


Without a second thought, Archie grabbed Jughead by his shirt’s collar and lifted his face to his level. Both of them frowned, Archie in his anger and Jug in fear and, surprisingly, intrigue.  
  


“You’ll beat me up?” He shook his head, a forced smile appearing on his face. “Alright. Hope this is a therapeutic experience for you.”  
  


After a moment of hesitation, Archie put Jughead down.  
  


“I couldn’t.” He sighed. “Not before you take your beanie off. And don’t forget your hearing aid. Shit’s expensive and I’m broke.”  
  


Jug didn’t think Archie would actually do it, but hell, if this will make them even, he’ll get his face destroyed.  
  


He took off his beanie, jacket and hearing aid. Put them all away in a safe spot on his friend’s porch.  
  


“Ready?”  
“Ready.”

Jughead now stood before Archie, ready to be shoved to the ground and treated mercilessly.  
  


And it happened. The first fast punch was thrown right at his face, Archie’s fist hitting his nose, causing the shorter boy to fall down.  
  


Before he managed to sit up, Archie jumped right at him, aiming another punch to his face.  
  


And he would sure as hell continue purposely beating the living shit out of his best friend if not the cracking sound he’d hear after shoving him to the ground again.  
  


The sound could mean anything. Bones breaking, his neck snapping, literally anything. It made the redhead freeze.  
  


“Shit, uh” Archie gasped softly, helping Jughead sit up properly. “Are you generally okay?”  
  


He didn’t look generally okay, but he gave the other a weak thumbs-up, lazily wiping the blood off his lips with the other hand.  
  


“Ugh... Guess so, amigo…” He gave him a soft, tired and slightly blood-covered smile.  
  


Archie pressed a soft kiss to his forhead.  
  


“C’mon, let’s get you some ice.”


	2. Chapter 2

Archie sighed softly as he kept pressing a bag of frozen peas into his friend’s bruised face. 

They told his dad he was beaten up on his way here, obviously the easiest way out of this mess. They also assured Fred Andrews that even though Jughead might look terrible, he’s doing okay.

 

“Man, you’ve gotten better at this.” Jughead laughed to himself as he kept applying pressure and wiping the blood from bleeding nose.

“Working construction is like a 9 to 5 workout, I told you.” Archie laughed back at him. “I’ll go get your stuff from the porch. Keep applying pressure.”

With that, Archie left the kitchen and went out to grab Jughead’s belongings. After picking everything up, he decided to take a closer look at his hearing aid.

Later in Jug’s life his dad changed. He started drinking more, he became more aggressive and definitely more demanding of his children. His mother left shortly after, taking his younger sister and dog with her. Eventually, Jughead was smacked around enough to have his eardrum ruptured. He got taken away shortly after that.

Archie simply sighed again and got back inside, where he stumbled upon Jughead, petting his dog Vegas, with a piece of a paper towel shoved up his nose.

 

“You havin’ fun, buddy?” Archie asked as he put Jughead’s junk on the table.

“You betcha. Your dog’s the best.” 

“Better than Hot Dog?”

“Well, at least Vegas is here.” 

 

Archie nodded at that understandingly.

 

“Dad got takeout from Pop’s. We got an extra burger and onion rings. Want some?”

“Is that even a question?” Jughead laughed and made a grabby hands gesture at his friend.

 

He handed him the bag of still warm-ish food and sat down next to him.

 

“Man, I missed this.”

“Missed what?”

“This. Spending evenings with you. Talking again.” Archie smiled nostalgically. “Wanna spend the night?”

“Sure. I’d love that.”

“Thank god, it’s too fucking cold to walk you home.”


End file.
